1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to corona discharge ignition systems, and more particularly to controlling arc formation in the system.
2. Related Art
Corona discharge ignition systems provide an alternating voltage and current, reversing high and low potential electrodes in rapid succession which makes arc formation difficult and enhances the formation of corona discharge. The system includes a corona igniter with a central electrode charged to a high radio frequency voltage potential and creating a strong radio frequency electric field in a combustion chamber. The electric field causes a portion of a mixture of fuel and air in the combustion chamber to ionize and begin dielectric breakdown, facilitating combustion of the fuel-air mixture. The electric field is preferably controlled so that the fuel-air mixture maintains dielectric properties and corona discharge occurs, also referred to as a non-thermal plasma. The ionized portion of the fuel-air mixture forms a flame front which then becomes self-sustaining and combusts the remaining portion of the fuel-air mixture. Preferably, the electric field is controlled so that the fuel-air mixture does not lose all dielectric properties, which would create a thermal plasma and an electric arc between the electrode and grounded cylinder walls, piston, metal shell, or other portion of the igniter. The electric arc, or arcing, can reduce energy efficiency and decrease the robustness of the ignition event of the system. An example of a corona discharge ignition system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,507 to Freen.